


The Seeds You Sow

by cerise



Category: Veronica Mar
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-19
Updated: 2006-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerise/pseuds/cerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago, Veronica had been normal. Totally, obliviously – but not irrevocably – normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seeds You Sow

**Monday's child is fair of face.**

Jackie smears the gel-blush across her cheekbones methodically, until she's satisfied it's given her an adequate faux-healthy glow. Her head throbs; her mouth is dry, and, _damn_ , are those actual bags under her eyes? And when her dad pounds on her door, she feels each thud of his fist resonating in her skull.

"You absolutely cannot stay out like this every night," he tells her. He's aiming for authoritarian, but ends up closer to frustrated. "Do I need to ship you back out east to get you to listen to me?"

But he totally doesn't mean it. And she _hates_ that.

  
 **Tuesday's child is full of grace.**

Wallace is seriously starting to suspect he hates poetry. It's an irrational hatred, like his mom's life-long corduroy hate-on, or Veronica's inexplicable rage toward Simple Plan. (Okay, maybe that last one's not that irrational.)

He's stopped trying to figure Veronica out. He used to think about her all the time. Not like the way he thinks about Jackie, but then, it's Jackie who got him to see that Veronica probably doesn't spend nearly as much time thinking about _him._

He re-reads his English assignment:

 _I'm nobody! Are you nobody too?_

See, last year? He might've actually been able to relate.

  
 **Wednesday's child is full of woe.**

Sometimes, when he gets into one of "those moods," Logan likes to see if he can make it all the way through a mental recap of his sorry ass life without throwing up. Not from the beginning, like, since he was a kid. Not any of _that_ crap. Just starting from Lilly's enough to make anybody crumble.

So, yeah, he has no clue why he hasn't crumbled yet.

In a way, meeting Kendall had been like finally finding his brain's off switch. She requires nothing from him, except what he gives.

He's keeping her around as long as he can.

  
 **Thursday's child has far to go.**

The guidance counselor peers at him over her files, all, "What are your plans after graduation?"

"Live to see twenty," Weevil can't help but retort.

He thinks – knows, _bets_ \- that's gonna piss her off. But instead, she just gives him this impatient little sigh. "Your grades are decent enough to aim a little higher. Thought about community college?"

"You serious? Cause the way I see it, paying outta my pocket to keep going to school when I don't have to anymore? Qualifies as _damned crazy._ "

She shakes her head. "Eli, you're eligible for quite a few grants."

Oh... snap.

  
 **Friday's child is loving and giving.**

  
From the start, Mac vows that no matter how long Cassidy _sits there_ on her buddy list, she is _absolutely not_ going to IM him first. Ever.

She knows the rule is completely stupid, if not bizarre. Does she care? Why, no.

Anyway, it always pays off. Sooner or later, he sends her an instant message. She doesn't even have to see his screen name anymore to know it's from him; she knows right away, just from his font color and the egregious overuse of emoticons.

Also, his too-frequent "You busy? I need a favor."

Sigh.

No, she's never busy.

  
 **Saturday's child works hard for a living.**

Keith tries and tries and can't for the life of him see what he's failed to do as a father to make Veronica trust him – really trust him. Oh, sure; she tells him all the unimportant details of her life, all the typical teenage girl minutiae. He's grateful for that, and he soaks it up with the listening ear of a man trained to squeeze as much information from between the lines as he possibly can.

But if she desperately needs help, he knows she'll tell him the important things, too.

It's that "if" that gets him, every damn time.

  
 **But the child born on the Sabbath Day,  
Is fair and wise and good and gay.**

Two years ago, Veronica had been normal. Totally, obliviously – but not irrevocably – normal. Then Lilly was killed, revealing post-mortem that it'd all been an ugly farce.

One year ago, Veronica was working off the maxim that normal was a lie, and that hateful, hostile chaos was the natural order of things. Growing comfortable with that had meant hardening herself, a little more every single day. That had spelled survival for a whole year, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

These days, she's got no idea what "normal" is. But she's still standing. And that's good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Wallace's English assignment is a poem by Emily Dickinson.


End file.
